


El peso de las cosas

by Shalazar (Cariton)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Shalazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El escudo sobre su espalda, la espada en el cinto. El hambre, el miedo. Él. Sobre todo él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El peso de las cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a **Eria** por el beteo :3

El escudo pesa sobre su espalda, igual que pesa el hambre y el miedo. Igual que pesa la espada, colgando desde su cinto improvisado. Igual que le pesa él.

Llevan varios días huyendo, han oído que en el sur hay refugio. Dos comidas al día y cama caliente para los desplazados de la guerra que estén dispuestos a trabajar. Ella lo está. Es joven, tiene una espalda fuerte y unas piernas poderosas, forjadas con el paso de los años.

Él se muere. A cada paso que da a su salvación, parte de su vida se escapa. Tiene fiebre y desde su estómago se alza un dolor agudo, que hace que se doble y que tenga que apoyarse en ella para poder seguir su paso. Aunque rara vez lo hace.

Ella no es más que una granjera. Él es un guardia real que se escondía en su granero, un desertor. Ella acudía después de cada comida con las sobras, él le contaba cuentos –su historia- antes de que la noche se tragara el día. Se enamoraron. Juraron amor eterno antes de que las batallas comenzaran.

Antes de que alguien le abriera el estómago a él. Antes de que alguien la obligara a coger unas armas que no sabía usar y la obligara a huir al sur, dejando únicamente cadáveres a su paso.

— No puedo más— jadea él, apoyando todo su peso en un árbol. Está tan cansado, tan jodidamente cansado.

Ella achica los ojos y suspira. Llevan varios días de viaje bordeando el río. También ella está cansada y tiene hambre. Más hambre de la que ha tenido en toda su vida. Más hambre de la que ha pasado con las malas cosechas o cuando el calor del verano quema los huertos.

— No podemos detenernos, aún hay sol— le espeta cruzándose de brazos.

La paciencia se le ha acabado. Las palabras de aliento se han transformado en miradas duras. Él se muere y ella no tiene paciencia para ver cómo lo hace. Cada vez que gime solo puede oír una llamada: una llamada a los proscritos. A los animales salvajes. A la muerte.

Y ella aún tiene aliento en sus pulmones y fuerza en sus piernas. No quiere oírla.

— Dame un respiro— gimotea, cerrando los ojos y apoyando también su cabeza en el árbol, ladeada. Ella ya no ve su belleza.

Está enfermo. Se muere.

Tiene las mejillas chupadas, la piel cetrina y la mirada vidriosa, el cabello oscuro y grasiento que se le pega a la frente. No entiende qué le vio.

No sabe si es la misma persona del granero.

— De acuerdo— acepta cruzándose de brazos. Él resopla y sonríe un poco, agradecido, mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

Tenía una sonrisa bonita, recuerda de golpe. Una sonrisa que conseguía llenarla y dejarla sin aliento, que le producía escalofríos y por la que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa.

Una sonrisa que ya no existe. Parece solo una mueca dibujada en una pieza de cuero.

— Ya— dice sin parpadear, dispuesta a volver a empezar la marcha. Él abre de golpe los ojos y parece sorprendido.

— ¿Ya?— repite con un hilo de voz.

— Ya.

Él gime mientras se incorpora lentamente. Tan lentamente que está tentada de ir a ayudarle. Pero no lo hace, simplemente se queda allí, quieta, mientras ve como se abraza el estómago; su estómago que huele mal y le provoca náuseas, y da un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia delante.

La espada le pesa desde el cinto. Igual que le pesa el escudo, el hambre y el miedo. Pero lo que más le pesa es él. Es la carga más grande que tiene: por él perdió a sus padres, su granja. Por él, que ahora se muere lentamente y la deja sola. Por él que la pone en peligro cada segundo en el que sigue respirando.

Y no tiene paciencia para esperar a que se muera. Porque lo hará, tarde o temprano. Todo el mundo lo hace. Aunque se recuperara de la herida del estómago –para la que necesita descanso y cuidados, algo de lo que no dispone en el camino.

Desenfunda con gesto torpe. Aún no se ha acostumbrado a blandir la espada. Es pesada, más que una hoz. Él solo la mira. Como si no hubiera nada extraño en el gesto.

— Me preguntaba cuando te cansarías de mi— farfulla volviéndose a apoyar en el árbol, como si no existiera nada que pudiera aliviar más su alma.

Ella no parpadea. Tampoco habla con los muertos, eso solo lo hacen los sacerdotes y las viudas. Y ella no es ni una cosa ni otra. No le mira a los ojos cuando coloca una de sus manos en su hombro, ni cuando la punta del acero se clava en la boca de su estómago. Él acaricia suavemente su hoja, antes de empujarla sobre sí mismo.

Le imita, cargando todo su peso en su arma que se desliza con facilidad. Piensa vivir, piensa en llegar a su destino. Piensa comer dos veces al día, trabajar hasta que tenga yagas en sus manos y caer rendida sobre una cama. Piensa en volver a reír, en conocer a otro chico que le sonría como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Piensa deshacerse de esa carga que tanto le pesa. De la espada en sus manos, el escudo en su espalda, del hambre y del miedo.

Piensa deshacerse de esa carga empezando por él.

* * *

Ella también ha cambiado, tanto que duele. Tanto que cuando se voltea, con su espada entre las manos y ese brillo raro en los ojos sabe lo que va a hacer y no tiene deseos de detenerla. Está cansado de seguirla pensando que todo se solucionará.

El estómago le arde y sabe que se muere. Cada día tiene menos hambre, menos miedo y más frío. El frío que le asciende por la garganta y le entumece los dedos. El frío que no se va ni junto a las mejores hogueras, ni con las mantas. Ni siquiera con su cuerpo caliente y joven pegado al suyo.

La recuerda en el granero, con aquella expresión alegre y el pelo atado en una larga trenza, con la comida escondida entre los pliegues de su falda y deseosa de escuchar una historia nueva. La recuerda mientras pone una de sus manos en su hombro y mientras clava la punta de su espada en su estómago. Recuerda las palabras de amor eterno mientras acaricia la hoja, tan fría como ese amor que se juraron.

La recuerda, piensa mientras la espada se clava en su estómago. Era hermosa, piensa mientras todo se va volviendo negro a su alrededor.


End file.
